tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Co-operation
The Co-operation is the fifteenth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After Kevin was killed, Mathias went after Scott to stop him. However, Scott shows his powers and makes an end of his school time. He is too powerful for Mathias to stop. Meanwhile, Logan also escapes from his cage in the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. He sees what Scott has done and wants to start a co-operation with him. Mathias, Rachel and Michelle helped by Aaron and Alicia want to stop Logan and Scott from destroying complete Batherol City with their powers. Ironically, now Logan is freed from his cage, the masked man also shows up again. Eyeview and his friends, now also helped by police officer Sampson, have to stop Logan and Scott before they activate their plan. Plot It starts immediatly where the last episode ended. Mathias is running after Scott. He hides himself in a classroom. Mathias also goes inside of it. He says: "I know you are here Scott!" He looks with his powers and sees him. When he goes to him, Scott shows himself. He says: "You can't stop me!" Mathias says: "Your brain is maninpulated by the black seenon. We can help you become normal again!" Scott screams: "Never!" and he attacks him. They start fighting. Normal Seenon against black Seenon. All the others who are still with the death body hear the fight. Rachel says to others: "We have to go outside, it is too dangerous to stay here. Mr. Stephens says: "I am the teacher, I decide that." Rachel says: "Okay, I"m just giving you a good advice." When they hear the sound getting louder and louder, Rachel and Michelle decide to go away. Aaron and Alicia decide to follow them. Ethan also follows them. He asks: "Where are you going to?" Michelle says: "We are going outside. This building can collapse." Ethan says: "Fine, this is much better than having school. Mr. Stephens and all the other children also run out of the school. Mathias and Scott are still fighting, until Scott totally uses his power and smashes Mathias away. He destroys a window and runs away. Mathias also goes outside, but when he comes outside he sees the whole school is collapsing and can't be saved anymore. Inside the school, Rachel uses her powers to save everyone. All of them can get out before the building completely collapses. Ethan says to Rachel: "What the hell did you just do?" Rachel says: "You should be grateful that I saved you." Aaron asks to Rachel: "You have powers?" Rachel says: "Yes, I do." Aaron says: "Wow, why you didn't told us that before?" Rachel says: "You don't have to know all my secrets." After it, Mathias comes back at the group. Rachel asks to him: "Where is Scott?" Mathias answers: "He got away." Michelle says: "We really have to get him. He has powers where he can do everything with." Mr. Stephens says: "Now you are going to tell me that you all have powers?" Mathias says: "It's not important." Mr. Stephens says: "Then, go get that Mullen boy, you are the ones who can do that." On the moment they want to walk away, they see Lewis Stanton coming. Mr. Stephens says: "Director Stanton, thanks for coming. There are people with powers everywhere here." Lewis says to him: "I know, they are my students." Mr. Stephens says: "Oh god, let me think about all of this." After he said that, he walks away. Lewis walks to Mathias and asks: "What happened?" Mathias says: "Scott came into the school and used his black seenon powers and completely destroyed the school." Lewis says: "We really have to get him. You don't know how much casualties he will make." Michelle says to Lewis: "If you aren't here for what happened here, why did you came here?" Lewis says: "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Logan escaped from his prison." Mathias is very surprised and says: "How the hell could that happen?" Lewis says: "I don't know. He probably has also powers now." Rachel says: "And then he can destroy the cage?" Lewis ignores her question. Mathias says: "Lets go to the base." When they arrive at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, they go to the cage where Logan was held prison. They see that the cage is destroyed by something. Lewis says: "I didn't heard anything. Just when I checked the base again this morning, he was gone. Mathias says: "That means Logan has also powers." Lewis says: "I also have to come to that conclusion." Michelle says: 'Doesn't has Logan a complete supply with Seenon?" Rachel says: "Yes he has, but there is something not right about this." Mathias asks: 'What?" Rachel says: "How could Logan destroy a cage that has to hold prisoners with Seenon powers?" Mathias says: "This cage probably was just defect." Rachel says: "Normally you can only destroy a cage like this when you have a full cannon with Seenon. Michelle says: "How do you know that?" Rachel says: "I have been in this cages like seven times, the last time when I had powers I also tried it, but I couldn't destroy it." Mathias says: "Then you were just in another cage." Lewis interrupts the conversation and says: "Enough talking, we have to search both Logan and Scott. They are the ones we have to search." Rachel does not agree with it. Mathias says to hear: "Come on, it is not important how Logan escaped. The only thing that matters now is how we can find him again." Rachel says very soft to Mathias: "Lewis is laying to us." Meanwhile, Scott has returned to his house. On the moment he wants to go sit, Logan is in his house. He says: "Hello Scott, I heard you have powers now." Scott says: "What the hell do you want?" Logan says: "I want to start a co-operation with you." After it, Logan shows that he has powers now to Scott. He continues: "As you can see, we both have powers now." Scott ignores what he says. In the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Mathias uses his powers and looks into Scott's house. He says: "I found them both." Lewis says: "Good, go to it right now." Rachel asks: "Can I join you?" Lewis says: "No, you have to stay here. Michelle can come with you." Michelle says: "Okay, I will help him." After it, Mathias and Michelle both leave the S.D.F.N.E.O. base leaving Lewis and Rachel alone. Scott says to Logan: "Why should I join your co-operation?" Logan answers: "I know the one who you are working for. I am much better!" Scott says: "No you aren't." Logan says: "I have every kind of Seenon and can easily beat you." Scott says: "Show me what you can!" Logan says: "With a pleasure." After it, he goes to Scott and hold his arm on his heart. He uses his Seenon and makes Scott completely change. His real look is now like a monster, who is created by the black seenon. Scott says: "What happened to me?" After it, suddenly Mathias and Michelle come inside. Michelle is shocked and asks: "What did you do to Scott?" Logan answers: "Nothing, this is what the masked man did to him." Mathias says: "You are him." Logan says: "No, I am not." Michelle is angry and attacks Logan but he pushes her away with his Seenon powers. Logan says to Mathias: "Welcome Eyeview. You want to save your friend?" Mathias also becomes angry and says: "Change him back or you will be killed once and for all!" Logan says: "You want to kill me? You have to get the real person who did this to him!" Mathias asks: "Who is it?" Logan says: "I already thought you wanted to know. I will tell it, but you have to give me something in return." Mathias says: "What do you want?" Logan says: "You know who I mean. In my time that I was gone, I found something to remove her mind so she will join my team again." Mathias says: "You will never get her. She is now on our team, accept that." Logan says: "She hates Stanton, she only joined your team because of you." Mathias says: "What else do you know?" Logan says: "She is pregnant from you." Mathias says: "What? I thought she was pregnant from you." Logan says: "You will get a Seenon child and I didn't had seenon yet on the time I had sex with her." Mathias says: "Enough, now tell me the name of the masked man." Logan says: "Fine, I will get her myself. The name of the man who gave the black seenon to your friend, is Quinn Blackwell." Mathias asks: "Quinn Blackwell? Who the hell is that?" Logan says: "Another Seenon trader, especially in black seenon. He is a criminal." Mathias calls the police and gets Agent Sampson on the line. He says: "I know the masked man is." Sampson answers: "Good, do you also know his address?" Logan says: "Firewalk street 52." Mathias says: "Firewalk street 52." Agents Sampson: "Good, I will go to it immediatly." Logan says: "Good job, that guy has to be arrested. He is one of my enemies." Michelle interrupts the conversation by saying: "How do you actually know that it is him?" Logan says: "Who else trades with black Seenon?" Mathias says: "You do." Logan screams: "I DON'T!" After it, Scott stand up and says: "Enough, you are just two assholes." He uses his powers on Mathias and Logan and pushes them away. Scott grabs Michelle and says: "You are mine again." After it, he goes away. He uses his powers to let the building collape. Mathias and Logan are stuck in it. At the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Lewis hears that the police is going to Quinn Blackwell. He says: "Good job. Go get him." Rachel who is standing behind him heard it and after it walks back to the cage of Logan. She looks at how the cage got destroyed. When she touches the broken glass, she suddenly gets a view. When the view is ended, she is very shocked what she saw. She says to herself: "This can't be true." Suddenly, Lewis is standing behind her. He asks: "What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel says: "I just looked to find out what really happened. The masked man is......." Out of nowhere, a new glass appears. The glass is voice clear and you can't hear what Rachel was going to say. Lewis says: "You were the one that let Logan escape. I knew it. You are still his ally, I should have known it." After it, he walks away. Agents Sampson reaches the house of Quinn Blackwell. When they are at the house, they destroy the door. Blackwell who is sitting on his bench is very surprised by it. Sampson says: "You are under arrest Blackwell." Blackwell says: "For what?" Sampson says: "You are the one who gave a liquid to one of the patiens of Batherol City hospital." Blackwell says: "Where the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Sampson says: "We know you have this liquid." Two agents put handcuffs on him." Sampson says: "Everything you say will be just against you and you have the right for a lawyer." before they step into a police car. During the drive to the police station, Blackwell suddenly gets his powers and says: "I am not that killer you are talking about, but I indeed have this liquid!" He breaks the glass of the car and gets outside. Sampson is very angry and stops the car. He parks it on the side of the road. He runs into the street he thought Blackwell went into it. Three agents of him follow him. Suddenly, they see the masked man standing before them. Sampson screams: "Get him!" The agents shoot on him, but two of them suddenly got a laser of Seenon powers throught their belly. They fall death on the ground. The last agent runs to the masked man, but the masked man makes a sword with Seenon powers and puts it through the agent. He falls death on the ground. Sampson is very angry and attacks him. They start fighting. The masked man is much stronger and suddenly he hits Sampson's throat. Sampson goes sit on the ground. Sampson says: "You won't get away Blackwell. Kill three agents, much more will come." After he said that, the masked man uses his sword and beheads Sampson. His head falls on the ground. The house of Scott completely collapses. Mathias and Logan both use their powers to hold the building. Logan says: "Now we are working together. Very great." Mathias says: "I actually hoped you would finally die." They both get outside before they die in the building. When they are outside, Logan says: "Who is actually your biggest enemy? Me, Scott or the masked man?" Mathias says: "You are still my biggest enemy." Logan says: "So be it." And after it, he is suddenly disappeared. Mathias goes back to the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. When he is there and sees Lewis, he asks: "Where is Rachel?" Lewis says: "I will show you where she is." Mathias says while they walk to it: "Logan kidnapped Michelle. I have to save here." Lewis says: "That's sad." On the moment Mathias wants to continue his conversation, he sees Rachel is sitting in a cage. When Rachel sees him, she starts talking but Mathias can't hear what she says. Lewis says: "She helped Logan get out of here. We couldn't trust her." Mathias says: "Really?' Lewis says: "She was his spy all the time. I had to know this." Mathias says: "How do you know this?" Lewis says: "Come on, she is the only one with powers who could have opened it." Mathias says: "That's true." Lewis says: "We have to save Michelle. Come on." Mathias looks to Rachel, she is sitting very sad in her cage. After it, he walks away. Mathias asks to Lewis: "So how are we going to save her?" Lewis says: "We first have to find out where she is." An unknown base is seen. Scott who still has Michelle is seen in it. Michelle says: "What is this for place?" Scott says: "Meet my boss." The masked man comes to them and says: "Hello. Michelle is your name, right?" Michelle says: "Yes, it is." The masked man says: "Scott told a lot about you." Michelle says: "That doesn't surprise me." The masked man says: "Good, now the reason why you are really here. Do you want to join us?" Michelle says: "Join you? Never!" The masked man says: "Fine, then you will be our hostager." Michelle says: "Can you please remove your mask. I want to see who I am talking with." The masked man says: "Fine." and he removes his mask showing himself as Quinn Blackwell. After it, the episode ends. More coming soon! Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Guest Stars *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actor as Charles Sampson *Unknown actor as Quinn Blackwell Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview